La Segunda es la vencida Sasuhina
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Porque a veces el primer amor no es el correcto, pero no te preocupes ya que existen las segundas oportunidades y para mi la segunda es la vencida. Sasuhina.


**Oh por Dios! Este es el segundo fic que escribo, si no les gusta por favor absténganse de leerlo, si les gusta porfa déjenme un Review e ideas de que les gustaría leer en uno próximo! Siiiii xD Todos los comentarios (los positivos) son bien recibidos!**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen TToTT , sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Porque a veces el primer amor no es el correcto, pero no te preocupes la segunda es la vencida. Sasuhina.

**La Segunda es la vencida.**

POV Hinata.

Un año había pasado desde que la 4ta Guerra había terminado, saliendo nosotros victoriosos; Obito había sido vencido por Naruto-kun y el nuevamente unido equipo 7, ya que Uchiha-san había regresado a ayudar y aunque no lo dijeran sabia perfectamente que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san estaban contentos de pelear junto al que fue su antiguo compañero y amigo.

Después de la guerra, todas las naciones shinobis habían quedado en un acuerdo de paz, regresando cada ninja a su respectiva aldea para reconstruir sus hogares, que debido a la guerra quedaron destruidos y para darle su debido pesame a los ninjas y amigos caidos en el campo de batalla. Uno de ellos fue mi primo Neji, que murió protegiéndome a Naruto-kun y a mi, me dolia mucho que el se halla ido ya que era una de las pocas personas en el Clan Hyuga que me tenía fe , además de considerarlo mi hermano; pero los más afectados con la muerte de Neji-nissan fueron sus compañeros de quipo y sensei ya que para ellos jamás fue el "Genio Hyuga" solo era Neji, en especial Tenten ya que ella siempre miro a mi primo como algo más que un simple amigo y me atrevería a decir que aunque mi primo era muy reservado con lo que a sus sentimientos respecta, el sentía algo más por Tenten.

Me encontraba caminando por las calles destruidas de Konoha ya que desde la guerra habíamos empezado a recontruir la aldea y ya casi estaba totalmente lista; estaba aburrida debido que desde que todos estábamos en paz ya casi no habían misiones y las que habían eran totalmente aburridas y nada que requiriera de un minimo esfuerzo y eso nos dejaba sin nada que hacer así que me decidí a ir a comer un rato a Ichiraku Ramen para pasar el rato.

Al entrar al establecimiento de ramen me encontré con la brillante cabellera dorada del que ahora es el 6to Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki y mi antiguo amor, comiendo con el antiguo y nuevo equipo 7, aun recordaba cuando me dijo que el no correspondía a mis sentimientos ya que amaba a alguien más.

_**Flashback**_

_Habia recibido una invitación de Gaara-sama, junto a mis amigos para celebrar la boda entre el kage y una kunoichi de suna de nombre Matsuri y al ser una de los 11 de Konoha amigos del kage de la arena y prontamente cabecilla del Clan Hyuga, tenía que estar ahí._

_Me encontraba en el salón de fiestas de la aldea de la arena sentada en una de las mesas mientras platicaba con mis amigos Kiba y Shino, a lo lejos podía observar al Novio y su ahora esposa recibiendo las felicitaciones por parte del nuevo Hokage Naruto, este los felicitaba de manera muy emocionada mientras la esposa del Kazekage rei por las ocurrencias que de seguro el rubio que me robaba el corazón les contaba y Gaara mantenía una mirada relajada pero seria: __**"ahhh como desearía estar ahí con Naruto-kun sujetando su mano y ser tomada en cuenta por el… aun no me ha dado una respuesta a mis sentimientos…" **__pensé mirándolo con tristeza._

_Al lado de Naruto se encontraban Sakura-san que se encontraba golpenado al rubio por algún comentario de más y Uchiha-san que solo los miraba sin decir nada pero con un brillo de diversión en su mirada; fue en ese momento que el Uchiha voltio su rostro en mi dirección encontrándose con mi mirada y penetrándome con la suya, inmediatamente sentí mi rostro arder de la vergüenza y mi corazón palpitar como loco, aparte rápidamente la mirada por haberme atrapado mirándolo, fue cuando oi la voz de Kiba llamándome._

_**Hey Hinata me estas escuchando? **__– pregunto visiblemente molesto por mi falta de atención pero rápidamente al notar mi rostro rojo cambio su expresión a una preocupada y confundida – __**Hina te encuentras bien estas toda roja?**_

_**Ha-hai, Kiba-kun – **__le dije nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco – __**es solo el calor de Suna, no-no te pero-preocupes!**_

_**Está bien! Como te decía, no te parece que ya es nuestro turno de felicitar a la feliz pareja de casados! – **__exclamo con alegría y entusiasmo._

_**Kiba deberíamos esperar que no ves que ahora está Naruto Felicitandolos.**__ –____comento Shino-kun serio._

_**Bahh ese baka de Naruto ya lleva mucho tiempo es mi turno!**__- exclamo indignado, levantándose de repente mientras apuntaba en dirección donde se encontraba Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san._

_**Shi-shino-kun tiene razon tenemos que esperar nuestro turno- **__lo trate de calmar en vano, ya que nos tomo del brazo dirijiendonos a donde el rubio y los novios se encontraban._

_**Nada de eso si es nuestro turno es nuestro turno!- **__casi grito mientras casi nos arrastraba por el salón._

_Al llegar frente al Kazekage y su esposa pude verla mucho mejor, era muy hermosa cabello castaño peinado en una elegante moño de la do son algunos mechones sueltos rizados y un broche con el símbolo de Sunakagure dándole un aspecto muy elegante a la primera dama de suna, su vestido era simplemente divino, de un blanco tan puro que parecía leche, largo con una hermosa cola con encaje blanco, en la cintura y el busto ajustado con un escote de corazón decorado con encaje blanco y perlas callendo y una caída recta en la falda y el maquillaje que era muy sutil la hacia ver muy hermosa, los ojos negros pintados con una sombra café con delineador liquido tenía una línea en la parte superior de las pestanas y estas iban pintadas en negro. Sus labios solamente tenían un leve tono rosado para no parecer muy cargdo y sus mejillas tenían un rubor narutal._

_Me puse totalmente colorada al sentir cinco pares de ojos en mi así que solo baje mi vista._

_**¿Qué hacen aquí dettebayo? – **__pregunto Naruto-kun levemente confundido._

_**Baka como que que hacemos aquí!? – **__grito Kiba molesto olvidándose que se dirigía al Hokage… otra vez.- __**Nos invitaron no lo recuerdas!**_

_**COMO QUE BAKA?! YO SOY EL HOKAGE DETTEBAYO! – **__grito alterado naruto- __**y si tienes razón jejeje.**_

_**Dobe – **__dijo Uchiha-san_

_**COMO QUE DOBE, TEME!**_ _**Soy Hokage- **__casi lloro Naruto._

_**Hmp-**_ _"respondió" sasuke_

_**Felicidades Gaara Matrsuri-san espero que se la pasen muy bien- **__dijo Kiba haciendo que los novios se pusieran rojos._

_**Hm gracias Kiba-**_ _respondió Gaara._

_**Arigato Kiba-san – **__respondió avergonzada Matsuri._

_**Felicidades Gaara-**_ _dijo Shino._

_**Fe-felicidades Kazekage-sama Matsuri-san- **__les dije muy apenada al sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre mi haciendo que me sonrojara, en ese momento lo mire a los ojos y mi corazón palpito acelerado así que voltie a ver a Naruto-kun y mi cara volvió a la normalidad- __**Na-naruto-kun po-podríamos hablar a solas onegai**__._

_Me miro un segundo sorprendido y luego su mirada se volvió como de… ¿lástima? Bien no lo quería saber estaba decidida a preguntarle y exigir una respuesta._

_**Hai Hinata-chan- **__me dijo resignado._

_Caminamos hasta un pequeño balcón de reojo vi al Uchiha observarnos coloreando mis mejillas de un rosado, cuando llegamos al balcón Naruto-kun me miro por un rato mientras yo miraba el piso, hasta que me arme de valor y lo encare, quería una respuesta y las iba a tener._

_**De que querias hablar conmigo Hinata-chan?- **__me dijo un poco nervioso lo pude notar, no había nada oculto ante mis ojos._

_**Na-naruto-kun yo yo te quiero- **__fui directo al grano._

_**Hinata-**_ _me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se rascaba el cuello con nerviosismo omitiendo el sufijo cariñoso "chan"- __**lo siento no puedo corresponderte, yo amo a alguien más.**_

_**Yo so-solo que-queria saber tú-tú respuesta- **__dije triste._

_**Yo no te quería lastimar de veras Dettebayo-**_ _dijo con tristeza y culpa._

_**Ya lo se Naruto-kun arigato- **__le dije pero por alguna razón sus palabras no eran tan dolorosas como pensé que serian._

_**Hinata-chan eres alguien muy especial, te mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad.- **__me dijo mientras me sonreía._

_Por alguna razón unos ojos negros y penetrantes se me vinieron a la mente, llenándome con una sensación cálida._

_**Arigato Naruto-kun, espero que seas muy feliz con Sakura-san – **__le dije sonriendo._

_**Sa Sakura-chan! Como lo supistes dettebayo? – **__me dijo sorprendido y rojo, haciéndome reír si no fuera sakura-san quien más seria?_

_**Eres muy obvio Naruto-kun adiós.**_

_Después de eso me fui de la fiesta mucho mejor al tener la respuesta de Naruto-kun ya que me sentía aliviada y sin una carga y extrañamente no sentía dolor. Lo último que vi antes de irme fueron los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha observándome._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_Luego de eso solo vei a Naruto como una amigo más ya que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el no es más que una gran admiración debido a su gran determinación y contancia._

_Cuando entre Sakura-san me vio y me llamo._

_**Hey Hinata-chan ven siéntate a comer con nosotros!- **__me llamo la pelirosada con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres sentados en la mesa, haciéndome sonrojar al sentir la mirada negra clavada en mi persona._

_**No es-no es nece-sario Sakura-san, no me gusta molestar- **__le dije mirando el suelo apenada._

_**Claro que no molestas Hinata-chan dettebayo!- **__grito eufórico y contento el rubio ya que habíamos quedados como amigos.-_ _**cierto teme?**_

_**Hmp- **__dijo el Uchiha indiferente haciéndome sentir un poco mal._

_**No quiero molestar a Uchiha-san, es es mejor que me retire-**__ dije triste por el rechazo del Uchiha._

_**Hyuga-**__ me llamo Sasuke- __**no seas tonta, siéntate.**_

Y como si fuera una orden que debía cumplir me sente quedando de frente al Uchiha con las mejillas rojas al ver su mirada divertida puesta en mi. "_**se ve muy guapo hoy" **_pensé sintiendo como la cara me ardia mucho más, a este paso debía tener la cara más roja que un tomate maduro.

Hablamos de cosas triviales oyendo los chistes que hacia el rubio y los golpes que recibía de la Haruno, mientras yo reia y Sasuke-san solo mantenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado que lo hacia lucir muy atractivo… pero rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos por impropios. Luego de unos minutos sakura hablo.

**Naruto tenemos que irnos ya, debo regresar al hospital y tú a la torre del Hokage a trabajar- **dijo apurada la Pelirosada.

**Pero Sakura-chan, aun falta una hor- auch-** comenzó a replicar el hokage hasta que lo interrumpió su novia.

**NO Naruto acuérdate tenemos mucho trabajo VAMONOS-** casi lo saco a rastras.- **adiós quédense ustedes nos vemos luego.**

Y así se fueron dejándonos solos a un molesto Sasuke y a mi.

**Par de bakas ya se lo que traman- **dijo molesto el Uchiha.

**Ah?**- solo atine a decir sin comprender y aturdidad por su presencia.

**Nada-** me dijo con su típica pose de indiferencia- **te gustaría caminar?**

Lo mire sonrojada.

**Ha-hai Uchiha-san- **le dije tartamudiando muy nerviosa.

**Sasuke-** me dijo cortante.

**Dis-disculpa?.**

**Solo dime Sasuke, me molesta el Uchiha-san, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad.- **me dijo serio

**Está bi-bien Sas-sa-sasuke-ku kun.**

**Hmp.**

Así seguimos nuestro camino mientras yo lo observaba de reojo cuando el no me veía admirando su hermoso rostro, se vei tan seguro y fuerte.

**Por cierto me gustas- **dijo como si nada y en un susurro que de no ser por que caminaba pegada a él, no lo habría oído.

Mi cara en este momento debía ser igual a un semáforo, estaba sorprendida por lo que había oído, pero el caminaba como si nada ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión es como si nunca ubiera dicho algo; haciéndome preguntarme a mi misma si no había oído mal, pero yo lo había escuchado no estaba loca.

El voltio a mirarme con una mirada neutra y sin expresión pero era como si esperara algo, lo que me hacia cuestionar. Al llegar a mi casa lo mire desde la puerta nerviosa y no sabiendo que decir así que solo me puse a mirar el piso y a jugar con mis dedos incomoda por el repentino silencio. Así que con mucho valor subi el rostro encontrándome con el suyo a unos escasos sentimetros del mio, al momento que el eliminaba el espacio que nos separaba sintiendo sus labios sobre los mios en un tierno beso, al principio me quede inmóvil por su repentina acción pero luego de unos minutos le respondi a su beso de manera torpe, el me sujeto por la cintura al mismo tiempo que yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y me relajaba dejándome llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que sentía y nunca había experimentado, el movia sus labios al compas de los mios en una dulce danza. Cuando el se separo me sorprendi al ser yo la que está vez buscaba sus labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos, lo sentí sonreir sobres mis labios al tiempo que me correspondía haciendo el beso más apasionado, pero cuando el oxigeno nos falto nos tuvimos que separar. Avergonzada como estaba solo baje la cabeza con la cara pintada de un sonrojo, pero aun así alcanze a ver la sonrisa de lado que tenía.

**Etto…etto y-yo- **balbuciaba nerviosa- **nos-nos vemos ma-mañana.**

Le dije mientras lo vei irse pero entonces se voltio y me dijo.

**Hyuga… desde ahora eres mi novia, entendido- **casi me ordeno

Yo lo mire sorprendida y comenze a balbucear cosas que ni yo entendía, pero volvió a hablar.

**Te quiero- **y sin más se fue dejándome sin poder decir ni negarme a nada, así que solo sonreí feliz.

**Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun – **dije en un susurro una vez que ya no lo vi y luego susurre más para mi – **yo también te quiero.**

Tal vez nos dejamos llevar tanto por el primer amor que nos Cega por completo y no nos deja ver nada más y duele mucho más cuando ese primer amor no es correspondido… pero siempre existen las segundas oportunidades y talvez la _**segunda es la vencida.**_

_**Fin**_

**Oh por Dios ya termine el segundo Fic! Que emoción y este es de mi pareja Supér favorita Sasuke y Hinata. No sean malitos es mi primer Sasuhina! Ténganle piedad.**

**Espero los Review xD**


End file.
